


Falling

by HopelessMasquerade



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bad English, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, bad fluff, minor character warning, why am i uploading this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3542201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopelessMasquerade/pseuds/HopelessMasquerade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I acknowledge that you're doing your best, but aren't you overworking?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> My english sucks even more than my terrible attempt at fluff. *Goes back to angst*

_“Are you sure you don’t want to stay tonight?”_

He was jealous of Kentarou. Not because of his family being terribly rich, but because of his higher intelligence. But he never admitted being jealous of him. Instead, he showed lots of respect to him, constantly asking him for advice in diverse subjects. Yes, Koujirou’s grades were good, but unlike Kentarou, he had to study a lot, sometimes staying overnight for a single exam. On the one hand, he wished he was as smart as Kentarou was. On the other, it made Koujirou feel like he was underrating himself.

_“I wouldn’t care if you did.”_

11:30PM arrived, and both of them were getting tired. But the exam week was getting closer, and he didn’t care about staying up overnight nor following his sleeping patterns. He wanted to get good, perfect grades, not only to make his father proud, but to feel proud of himself as well.

The taller man took a sip, noticing how beautifully bitter and sweet melted and enjoying a fine, warm cup of tea made by Koujirou. And Koujirou was proud that someone liked his tea that much, specially if it was him.

-After all, it’s your decision whether you want to stay or not. I won’t force you.

The taller man looked at Koujirou, staring at his empty, black eyes. Although Koujirou’s face did not show any emotion at all, he felt that Koujirou was worrying about something. Not that he was that good at judging people’s feelings.

-Have you been sleeping well lately?

-What do you exactly mean, Seto? Of course I’ve been. I always follow my sleeping patterns and you know it.

And he knew that Koujirou was lying.

-You seem worried about something.

-Huh?

Not only he was actually worrying for something, but boy was he worrying. As a third year he was, he’d had to choose a good university to continue with his studies. Exams kept getting harder and his sleeping patterns were obviously affected by this. He was stressed by all of this, and he sometimes felt it wasn’t the best thing for him, but he wanted to make his father proud. He wanted to prove that he was a good student, but it only stressed him more.

-Honestly, you should take naps when you feel exhausted, Koujirou. - That’s easy for you to say, because you’re taking naps like all the time. You don’t need to study at all, he thought to himself. - You’re stressed but you don’t want to admit it.

-I’m not stressed... - Koujirou then yawned, feeling somewhat weak, small tears forming on his eyes. - ...at all.

Kentarou then closed his eyes for a moment and smiled, noticing the obvious lie on Koujirou’s words, and got the boy close to him, where his head was almost touching the taller man’s shoulder.

-Liar, - said as he let out a giggle.

-Guess you were alright. - Koujirou said, showing a tiny smile. It was really weird to see someone like him, who rarely showed his emotions and kept the same expression al the time.

He then rested his head on Kentarou’s shoulder, and slowly fell asleep. Kentarou yawned too, and it didn’t take too much time until he found himself sleeping alongside his teammate.

He would have to stay the night after all.


End file.
